


Man in the mirror

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Based on a Pinterest prompt, Emma Agreste - Freeform, F/M, Future AU, Happy Ending, I wrote all of the tags before i actually wrote this, Parent Trap AU, adrienette - Freeform, adult sadrien, almost, but like, past ladynoir, sadrien agreste, the twins switch places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: When Emma realizes that her father actually knew the heroes of Paris, it spawns a long overdue conversation about who she really is and why they left everything behind.





	Man in the mirror

**Author's Note:**

> I'm looking at the man in the mirror,I'm asking him to change his ways

Emma had been scrolling through her dad's old photo folders on his computer, for a history project, when she saw something unexpected. 

She blinked, making sure that she was seeing right. She rubbed her eyes, but the image was still on the screen. 

There was a photo of her father kissing Ladybug, back in his teenage years of course. 

Chat Noir was nowhere to be seen in the photo, and none of the other heroes seemed to be around. It felt like a personal photo. Something she shouldn't be viewing.... but she was hit with a burst of inspiration.

So of course she had to confront her father. 

She shared the photo to her phone so it would be easier to show him, and left the computer in her room.

Whether he was busy with the company or not, this was important, and, she noted, looking at the clock, it was dinner time, so he should stop working for a bit anyways. 

She walked down the hallway, to his office. It was surprisingly empty. She had never liked the room, with its bare walls and overly-agressive air-conditioning. 

She left that room and headed for the kitchen, pulling up the photo on her phone.

...

Emma tilted her head. "You mean, you knew her? Personally?"

Adrien sighed. "I knew all of the heroes."

"What were they like?"

"Ladybug was incredible, passionate, strong, Carapace was protective, Rena.... wasn't who I though she was." He looked down and his voice trailed off.

"What about Chat Noir?"

Her father frowned. "He was reckless. And made mistakes."

"But he was a hero, right?"

"They all were. And they thought they were going to change the world."

"They did." Emma smiled.

"But it cost everything. If I could go back and-"

Emma cut him off. "I'm writing a report on a major event in my parents lifetime, and I thought since well, most of my classmates aren't from France, and you knew... them, and mom isn't around... it would be interesting to write about. And you were so involved with the whole thing."

"You want me to tell you about when my father died." Adrien took a breath. "I haven't talked to anyone about it for nearly 12 years."

"Didn't we still live in Paris then?" Emma gasped. "Wait you mean you talked to-"

"Ladybug. Yeah. She and I were very close."

"I was actually going to say mom." 

"Is there any difference?"

Emma froze. "What?"

"What?" Adrien winced. 

"You... my mom? Ladybug..."

"Can we pretend you didn't hear that?" When she shook her head, he sighed, "You look just like her."

"That's why I have blue hair? Why don't I have her eyes?"

"Genetics are weird." Adrien offered unhelpfully.

"I thought she ended up with Chat Noir?"

"Not exactly?"

"Oh my God." Emma sat down. "My dad had sex with Ladybug. Ladybug and Chat Noir broke up because of you."

Adrien waved his arms. "There's more to the story than that, I promise."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It never felt like the right time? Its hard enough having one famous parent. Believe me, I know."

"And... no one would have believed me anyways."

"Yeah. I didn't mean to lie."

"You didn't exactly tell the truth either." She glared.

"Its a long story."

"Well I have time." Emma crossed her arms. "I thought mom was dead. Or that she left us. What really happened?"

"Can I just say its complicated?" He sniffed. "Is something burning?"

"Fine." Emma frowned. "You never tell me anything anyways. I thought my mom was dead, because you never bothered to tell me the truth." She stood up and marched to her room. "And I don't want your burnt dinner anyways."

Adrien reached for his daughter, but it was too late. He out on the oven mitts, and pulled the macarons out, but they were barely salvageable. 

He turned off the oven and sat down on the floor. He took a few breaths. "I am not my father." Adrien put a couple cookies on a plate and walked towards Emma's room. 

He knocked on the door. "I'm sorry. Can I come in?"

"What?" Her voice cracked. "I thought you didn't have time."

Adrien could feel his heart shattering again. "Ill always have time for you." He opened her door.

She stared at the plate. "What is that?"

"It was supposed to be relaxing, baking, but I've never felt more stressed. Or anxious."

She slowly grabbed one. "You could've asked me. I've always been good at making cookies."

"I know. I-" he sat down. "I've never been as good at this sort of thing as your mother was."

She took a bite. "Baking?" Slowly she shook her head and set the cookie back on the plate.

"No. Yes." Adrien sighed. "Your mother made the best croissants... but that's not what I meant. I've never been great with emotions. My father certainly wasn't and I just don't know how to-"

"At least you're trying, right?" Emma shrugged. "For the record, I appreciate the effort. And I mean it's not like you're Hawkmoth."

Adrien stiffened. "What kind of research were you doing?"

"History stuff. Sorry. I didn't mean to being back bad memories or anything. Youre better than him."

"Thanks, but you were right."

"I should do all the baking?"

"No. I mean yes, but not what I was talking about. I should tell you about your mother. It isn't fair to you. And I'm sure she would like to see you."

"She's Ladybug. I doubt she even remembers me."

"You're her daughter." Adrien gave her a hug. "She could never forget you."

"So why did you leave?"

"She and me had a disagreement. About a lot of things. She was tired and I was grieving my father and we both said a lot of things we didn't mean. She told me to leave and never come back, and... I did."

"That's it? I was expecting a little more."

Adrien sighed. "I should start at the beginning."

...

"Twenty years ago, when we were 18, Ladybug and Chat Noir received the miraculous. They received powers beyond their wildest dreams. Together, they fought against evils to save Paris. And for a while, they did. They were perfect partners, meant to be together.... or so Chat believed. He was madly in love with Ladybug, but she loved someone else."

"You?" Emma interrupted.

"Well yeah. I was getting to that. Ladybug was in love with a boy. And she wouldn't tell Chat Noir who. Little did he know, it was his civilian self. It could have all worked out in the end."

"No way."

"What I'm trying to say is, I am, I was, Chat Noir."

Emma crossed her arms. "Both my parents were superheroes and no one told me?"

"its because I know the truth. Secret identities only cause pain. In the end, that's what drove your mother and I apart."

"Secrets?"

"It was my fault really."

"Stop blaming yourself. Just tell me what happened. Why did you break up?"

"Well, she had revealed herself to me when she became pregnant with you. We moved in together and were really happy... but I had no idea how to tell her that I was Chat Noir. I had to meet her for patrols and fight crime while not letting her know. She insisted on keeping our identities a secret."

Emma nodded. "I see."

"Then one night, she caught Adrien sneaking out. I has run into the hallway of our apartments to get out to a battle and our lying neighbor grabbed me by the shoulders and kissed me. I shoved her off, but Ladybug had already seen me."

"Oh no."

"She thought I was cheating on her. You were still a toddler at the time. She screamed and didn't even give me a chance to explain. I don't blame her. It looked really bad."

"I bet. But she really didn't let you explain?"

"I tried. But that was the night we defeated Hawkmoth."

"Damn."

"I got home and she was hugging me and crying. Apologizing over killing my father. Then I told her it was more my fault and I transformed into Chat Noir and proposed. We had been waiting until Hawkmoth was defeated. With everything else that had happened, I had forgotten about the incident in the hallway."

"Which made things worse?"

"Of course it did. We were both crying. She felt lied to, I felt incredibly guilty. We both were hurting each other."

"But you could've fixed things?" Emma shrugged. "Time heals wounds, right?"

"Not this one. After a week of constant fighting and arguing, we mutually decided to split. She was crazy with emotions, and I was numb from shock. I took you and we moved to America. You were barely three. Your mother stayed in Paris with your brother."

Emma shook her head. "I have a brother?"

"Hugo." Adrien smiled fondly. "My biggest regret is that you two didn't get to know each other."

"We still could though, right?"

"No. Your mother told me she never wanted to see me again. I can't- I couldn't. That was the very last thing she said. I can't imagine how she would react if she saw me today."

Emma leaned her head on her father's shoulder. "Maybe she misses you as much as you miss her."

"Maybe. One can dream, right?" 

"Do you think she's mad at me?" Emma frowned. "For leaving Paris with you?"

"I don't think so honey. It was my fault."

"So, if I called her, she would let me talk to Hugo?"

"Maybe. But she cut off all contact. She blocked my phone number, changed her email."

"So it's hopeless?"

"Yeah... pretty much. She even blocked me on Facebook."

Emma smirked. "But, she probably hasn't blocked me."

"Actually...."

Emma pulled out her phone. "What's her name?"

"Marinette-"

"Last name?"

"Dupain-Cheng, but she's probably remarried or changed it. There are so many Marinettes in the world. It will be impossible to-"

"Found her. I think." Emma scrolled through a feed. "She has my eyes. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Mutual friends with Uncle Nino and Auntie Chloe."

"That's new..." Adrien looked like her wanted to say more, but he didn't.

"She didn't change her name at all. Maybe she misses you as much as you miss her."

He shook his head. "I can't get my hopes up."

"Let's see where she is now." Emma started scrolling through her feed. "She runs a bakery? "

Adrien let out a bittersweet laugh. "That's ironic. She wanted to run a fashion company. I wanted to run a family bakery. We both wanted big families. And look where we ended up."

Emma squinted. "I'm pretty sure she still makes her own clothes."

"Really? Good for her. She always had such talent."

Emma kept scrolling. "And there's my brother. He looks just like me- holy shit." She dropped her phone on the floor.

"What have I said about language?" Adrien picked her phone up for her. "I can't imagine what could possibly-" he froze. "Fuck."

"Yeah."

"You don't think..." Adrien started at the phone.

Emma nodded. "He has your hair."

"But he has her eyes." He countered. 

"Do I have two brothers?"

"It can't be." He shook his head. "It just can't."

"His name is Louis-Adrien," Emma read the caption. "He's 12. I don't think there is any other explanation."

"I really messed up."

"It's not too late. Time heals all wounds."

"I'm not sure if it can fix my mistakes."

"But-"

"You should contact her. Get to know your brothers."

"What about you?"

"Your mother and I have no relationship. We ended it."

"But you still love her."

"I always will. But she doesn't love me. Definitely not now."

"But what if she did?"

"I'm too unlucky to even dream of that. There's next to no chance that she loves me. But im sure she would want to meet you."

"I don't know if-"

"Just keep me out of it."

"I don't think im ready to get to know her yet."

"Someday you should. She's your family."

"She was yours too." Emma froze. "Well, maybe ill start small." She tapped through to the page of Hugo Dupain-Cheng. "Done. I sent a friend request to my brother."

"It might take some time."

"Yeah, its nearly midnight in Paris."

Her phone beeped. He had accepted the request.

"Well, I stand corrected." Adrien smiled. "I guess ill leave you to it."

"Thanks dad."

"I can't do much."

"But you did what you could."

Less than a minute later. Emma received a message from Hugo.

"Who are you and why do you have my face?"

"Long story." She typed back. "I am your sister."

"I don't have a sister. Is this a scam?"

"I didn't know I had a brother till today."

"I don't believe you."

"Then why are you still talking to me?"

"Because I think its funny."

"What?"

"You're trying to scam me with my own face."

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know? You tell me."

"I'm your sister."

"Show some proof."

"My entire Facebook feed isn't enough proof that I'm real?"

"Maybe you've been planning this for a while."

"I just want to talk to you."

"Why now?"

"I only found out the truth today."

"Ooh sounds dramatic. Like a scam."

"No, I'm serious."

"So what's the truth?"

"Your Mother is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She's also my mother."

"Anyone with a Facebook can find that out."

"Your father is Adrien Agreste."

"I don't know my father."

"They were Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"You're definitely making shit up now."

"Ask her then."

"Yeah. No way. I need some sleep. It's been fun."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah go to sleep dude."

"I live in New York. It's the middle of the day."

"Then don't sleep. Just leave me alone."

"I'm your sister."

"I don't have a sister."

He didn't respond to her next four messages. It hurt, but he probably had gone to sleep.

Emma wiped her eyes. She wasnt going to cry over a family that she never had. If he thought she was lying then it was his fault.

She couldn't blame him. She would have had the same reaction, if their places were swapped. The whole thing was absurd. 

It was crazy, but it was the truth. 

Emma had finally made contact with her brother, and he didn't even believe her. 

And she had put off her school project completely. It was going great.

...

When Emma finished school for the day, she saw a notification on her phone. She tapped on it, expecting it to be her father or something. She almost didn't believe what she saw.

Hugo had sent her another message.

Emma looked around to make sure that no one else could see her phone before opening it. 

"I talked to Mom. She told me everything."

Emma smiled at her phone. "So now do you believe me?"

"Yeah. It's crazy that our parents were superheroes."

"Right?"

"I also told my mom about you talking to me."

"That's cool. I told my dad I was going to reach out."

"I kinda want to meet you too."

"And I want to know mom."

"What about Louis?"

"Who?"

"He's our brother. He's 12."

"Of course I do. I want to know my whole family."

"Yeah I'm glad you reached out."

"So am I."

"Yeah it'll be great to get to know you."

"And Dad?"

".... from what Mom told me, idk."

Emma frowned. "What did mom tell you?"

"That Dad and her got in a fight over superhero stuff."

"He told me that too, but why don't you want to meet him?"

"Mom says that he runs."

"Runs?" Did Hugo have something against exercise?

"From his problems."

"He doesn't. He wouldn't be the ceo of Gabriel Fashion if he couldn't deal with problems."

"Mom said that he runs from his problems. And that's why he left us. She and him fought and he could not stay."

Emma froze. "Oh."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry. You aren't a problem."

"Is that a challenge?"

It was good to see a but of humor in Hugo. "Maybe."

"Bold of you to assume that I'm not a problem."

She laughed. "No."

"Bold of you to assume I'm not a bigger problem."

"You could give Chat Noir a run for his money."

"What do you mean?"

"Mom said he was always joking around and stuff."

"Not anymore. Maybe he does run. He didn't want to even talk to me about mom and stuff. He's not good with emotions."

"Oh. Neither is mom. She didn't want to talk about dad."

"That's too bad. Dad doesn't talk about her. He says it hurts too much."

"Yeah she really misses him. But it's been too long."

"Dad says it would be too awkward."

"Neither one wants to start a conversation."

"Maybe we can..." 

Emma and Hugo began to plot. Marinette and Adrien really did belong together, even if they were too scared to admit it. Neither one wanted to be hurt again. But maybe, if they were in the right places, they could try again.

"Well, good talk I guess. I should go to sleep."

"Good talk."

...

Emma sat on the plane and smiled, running her fingers through her now short hair. In just a few hours, she would meet her brother. It was all going to plan. 

Her father had a business trip to Paris, for the company, and had reluctantly agreed to bring her along. She claimed that she wanted to get to know her family. Adrien agreed to drop her off at a park near Marinette's home. From there, Emma was supposed to meet Hugo and go to the bakery and meet the rest of her family. 

Emma would finally get to know her mother, but her father didn't need to be involved. Things we're awkward between him and Marinette, so she could handle it by herself.

That's what she had told her father, but she wasn't going to do that.

Emma was going to the park. She was meeting Hugo. 

(Possibly with Louis, that wasn't quite clear.)

And then they would switch places. Then, somehow, Hugo and Emma would bring Marinette and Adrien back together, where they belonged.

It was summertime, so neither one had to deal with school for the other, and Hugo said he would get Louis to help.

It was a great plan. The perfect plan.

Emma turned her phone to airplane mode. 

All she had to do now was wait. And take a nap. 

It was going to be a long flight.

...

Emma waved goodbye to her dad as she walked towards the park bench.

Her brother was familiar and a stranger at the same time.

She held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Emma."

He shook it. "Hugo."

"Whoa. We really do look the same."

He chuckled. "Mom did say we were twins."

"I guess. It never really sunk in till now."

He gestured to the kid behind him. "This is Louis."

Emma held out her hand again. "Hi. You know, you look just like your father."

"I don't know him." The younger boy laughed. "Hugo, you look just like a girl."

Hugo glared. "Shut up Louis. This is our sister, Emma."

Louis smiled. "You look kinda like Mom, but so does Hugo."

Emma nodded. "So, what's the plan?

Hugo smiled. "First we switch clothes. There's a bathroom over there. Ill do your hair and you can do mine."

"Cool. You'll also have to use some of my perfume, if you want it to be believable."

"Then you'll have to wear my cologne."

...

Emma stepped out of the stall at the same time Hugo stepped out of his. 

"Whoa." She blinked. "It's like-"

"Looking in a mirror." He finished.

"Weird." She shook her head. "Now, we have to do hair."

Hugo chuckled. "I happen to use a lot of gel." He pulled a container out of his bag. "You sure you want to do this?"

"Definitely." She frowned when he started to touch her hair. "I mostly just wear hats, so you'll be fine." She grabbed a baseball cap out of her bag.

"Awesome." He mussed up her hair. "Your hair looks just like mine."

"And we both wear a lot of just jeans and t-shirts, so we should be good there."

"Yeah. Your shoes are a little small, so ill just wear my adidas." He stepped back. "Done."

"Funny I was thinking the same thing." They started walking outside.

"You know what they say?"

"Yeah I do,"

"-great minds think alike. Yeah yeah." Louis interrupted. "Now its time for step two. Ice Cream!"

"Settle down buddy." Hugo laughed. "We will get there soon."

Emma shrugged. "Do we look the same? Is it passable?"

Hugo nodded. "I think so?"

Louis frowned. "You're a little shorter." He gestured towards Emma. "And you have different freckles, but no one can tell unless they're really looking." He looked them up and down. "I wouldn't be able to tell the difference if you had the same outfit."

"Awesome." Emma smiled. 

"Just wait till you've tried ice cream." Louis' eyes widened. "It's more than awesome." 

"What?" She gave him a funny look.

"You're from America, right?"

"Yeah?" She frowned. Then she started laughing. "Hahah. Oh-"

"-people in America have ice cream too." Hugo rolled his eyes. "But she probably hasn't had any macarons, so that'll be fun." He handed his brother some money."Run ahead to the cart and get something for all of us. I want chocolate."

Louis smiled and started running away. "Yeah I know!"

"I like chocolate too." Emma shouted. Then she turned to her brother. "Is it weird that I'm scared?"

"Not at all. I'm a little worried myself."

"Well, I'm sure you'll do great. I'm worried that mom will see through me."

"I'm sure mom will love you."

"Thanks." She smiled. "Don't worry about Dad. He really cares, even if he's bad at showing it. And he said that his biggest regret was that he didn't stay for you."

"Wow." Hugo blinked. "I'm really touched."

Emma's phone beeped and she pulled it out. "Oh no."

"Oh no?"

"I can't believe Dad made plans with her."

Hugo frowned. "There's another woman?"

"No. No it's not like that." Emma rolled her eyes. "It's just his best friend, Chloe. They're meeting up for dinner, so Dad wants me back to the hotel by 6."

"Chloe Bourgeois?" Hugo frowned. 

"Yeah."

"She's really good friends with mom too." 

"Really?"

"Yeah. And her daughter, Genevieve is in my class." Hugo blushed. "I mean I like her. No. We're friends."

"Oh no." Emma shook her head. "This won't go well. Me and Gen barely know each other."

"Yeah. If anyone can see through me, it'll be Gen."

"Can you pretend to be me? Or sick?"

"I don't know. Around Gen, my words always get funny."

"We can't give up now." Emma took a breath. "Maybe this was a bad idea. I can just go meet my mom with you and none of this craziness has to occur."

"No." He took a breath. "I can do this."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. We can meet up every day."

"We only have a week to do this, then it's on a plane back home for me. But we don't have to, if you're not sure."

"I'm sure. Besides, it'll be more fun this way." Hugo sighed. "You might have to hang out with some friends of mine at the park tomorrow. Ill text you the deets. And Louis can help you know them."

"We can do this."

"We can."

Louis came back with ice cream in his arms. "Here you go twins."

"Thanks." Emma smiled. 

"You've got this bro." Louis gave Hugo a fist bump.

"Okay. You have my backpack-"

"-I have your bag, we switched clothes."

"-I know how to do makeup,"

"-Louis can help me with hair. And getting around everywhere."

"-and I have the address for the hotel."

"Sounds like we have it figured out."

"Yeah." 

Emma gave Hugo a hug. "Good luck."

"You too."

Louis grabbed her hand. "C'mon, the house is this way."

As she waved bye to Hugo, Emma felt a weird sense of deja vu. They had separated before, but this time wouldn't be permanent. 

Seeing him was like looking into a mirror. He was like her in almost every way, and yet completely different.

As Emma's mind wandered, she barely noticed when Louis had dragged her to a stop. "What's that smell.... it's amazing."

"This," Louis gestured, "is home."

Emma blinked. "You live in a bakery?!?"

"Shhh." He shook his head. _"We_ live in a bakery."

"Right. Yeah." She smiled. "Awesome."

"Yeah. Mom will probably give us some cookies."

"But we just had ice cream." 

"Wow. You really are different from Hugo." He opened the door. "Home sweet- ugh!"

"I'm so glad you boys are home." Marinette, her Mom, wrapped her arms around Emma and Louis.

"Oh no." Louis groaned. "What do you want."

"Why do you always assume I want something." Marinette smiled. "Maybe I'm just happy to see you."

"You always want something."

"That's not true-" Marinette frowned. "Hugo, are you feeling okay? Youve been hugging me for a while."

Louis elbowed Emma. "Cut it out... dude."

She stepped back. "Sorry, mOm." Her voice cracked. "I just. I had a bad dream." Her eyes started tearing up. "I'm really glad to see you too."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Marinette lifted a hand to feel Emma's forehead. "You don't have a fever."

"I've never been better." Emma croaked. "So.. what did you want?"

"You boys," their mom laughed, "always assuming I have an ulterior motive."

Louis crossed his arms. "We already cleaned our rooms."

"Yeah." Emma mimicked him.

"Well, if you dont want to help," Marinette smirked, "I can just find someone else to try out my new cookie recipe."

"No!" Emma shouted. "I mean, we will try it."

Louis clutched at his heart dramatically. "That is a burden, that I am willing to suffer."

Marinette smiled and grabbed something off the counter. "Its mocha flavoured macarons. Tell me what you think."

Emma took a bite and moaned. "Mmm. This is the best thing I've ever tasted."

"You always say that." Louis rolled his eyes and tried one. "I think you've outdone yourself Mom."

"Great. I've spent all day perfecting the recipe... dont eat too many, Louis, we have to save room for dinner."

"Sorry Mom." Emma blushed. "Theyre just so good."

"She was talking to me.."

"Are you sure you're okay, Hugo?"

"I'm-"

"He's fine." Louis interrupted. "He bumped his head, so he should probably lay down for a bit ,but it wasnt too bad."

"Oh no!" Marinette frowned. "Do you want some ice or-"

"Ill just lay down till dinner." 

Louis led Emma to Hugo's room. Up some stairs, above the bakery. Once they were out of earshot, he rolled his eyes. "Your acting needs to improve or Mom will notice that something is up. And, you're supposed to be Hugo, I'm Louis."

"Yeah I know, sorry." 

He shook his head. "I hope Hugo isn't having this much trouble."

...

Hugo was in fact, having just as much trouble. 

He had started off the night by trying to greet Gen with kisses on the checks, but she went for a handshake. They were left with a kiss that was entirely too long and blushes that wouldn't go away.

Hugo didn't want to talk too much. He knew that Gen could recognize him if he did. 

But he knew if he didn't talk at all, Adrien might realize that something was up.

Hugo was left with a weird sort of impasse.

Somehow, he managed to get through dinner.

And desert.

By the time he could go to bed. Hugo was exhausted. He yawned and started towards his hotel room.

"Goodnight Kid." His dad called. "If you want, tomorrow we can talk about meeting your brothers."

"And mom?"

"...yeah." 

Hugo nodded. "Goodnight.

Before he left, Adrien, Dad, he corrected, gave him a chocolate bar and painkillers. Hugo wasn't going to question it. It was weird, but sweet.

When he laid in bed, he texted Emma. 

"I got through dinner, but your dad gave me some weird looks."

She responded quickly. "Mom thinks that I'm sick."

"So we both didn't do great."

"Neither one of us failed though."

"Good point."

"I'm super tired."

"Same. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Good luck."

"You too."

...

Emma awoke with a stomach ache. She hoped she wasn't actually sick. She had managed to be Hugo for a couple days and no one suspected a thing. It helped that Louis kept covering for her mistakes. 

But the stomache ache was weird. Usually she only got those when-

"Fuck."Emma rolled out of bed and groaned as she felt the puddle of blood.

-when she was on her period. Emma stood up to survey the damage. 

It wasn't the worst stain ever. Hugo's sheets could be washed. His pajama pants were ruined, though.

Emma grabbed new clothes and went to take a shower to get the blood off of her legs.

When she finished, she put on clean clothes and made a temporary pad out of toilet paper. 

Then she froze.

Emma was at an impasse. 

She couldn't use Marinette's supplies without asking, because Marinette would undoubtedly notice.

But she couldn't ask Marinette because it would ruin the plan.

Emma was determined to get her parents together, and she wouldn't let a little blood stop her.

Emma stopped when a new wave of cramps hit her. It was the final straw. She had to tell Marinette. She sent Hugo an apology and started downstairs for the bakery.

Now for the hardest part. Emma had to tell the truth.

...

"Mom," she started. "I have something I need to tell you."

"Oh that sounds serious." Marinette paused. "Is it? Should I close the bakery?"

"I don't want to cause any trouble."

"No, it's okay, I'm due for a break anyways." Marinette flipped a sign on the door. "Now. What did you want to talk about Hugo."

"Well," Emma cleared her throat. "For starters, I'm not Hugo."

"You aren't being funny, I know you aren't Louis."

"No mom, I'm-"

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head to hard."

"-I'm Emma!" She shouted. "Sorry that was loud. I'm not Hugo."

Marinette froze. "Maybe we should sit down for this."

"Yeah."

"So, Emma. Start at the beginning."

"Well, I was trying to figure out my family history for school, when I accidentally became Facebook friends with Hugo. We started talking and-" Emma told her mom the whole thing. "-I just really wanted to meet you. And Hugo wanted to meet Dad."

"You didn't need a complicated plan for that. I would have welcomed Emma just as much as I welcome my sons." Marinette chuckled. "I can't believe that you and Hugo pulled it off for that long."

"Sorry. We just were hoping that we could get you and Dad back together."

"I'm afraid that's not possible." Marinette frowned.

"Why not?"

"Well, he's moved on, hasn't he?"

"Never."

"Oh... well I don't think we can fix things. We ended in a rough spot. Its not going to be easy."

"But you love him, right?"

"Of course I do sweetie. It's just not that simple. We don't hate each other, we just don't work."

"A great hero once said that Love conquers all. Even hate."

"Yeah?"

"That was Ladybug. You saved him from an Akuma with a kiss, together you guys can do anything."

"He really did tell you everything." Marinette shook her head. "I haven't even told Louis that I was a superhero yet."

"I know him. I know he loves you."

"And I love him."

"So why won't it work?"

"Because...." Marinette frowned. "Maybe I'm scared of getting hurt again."

"So is he. It's okay to be scared, but you can't let that fear control you."

"You sound like a superhero now."

"Thanks mom."

"No problem... are you sure I should talk to him?"

"Positive."

"What made you decide to tell me the truth?"

"About that..." Emma blushed and looked at her pants. "Do you have any pads or tampons."

"Yeah." Marinette started laughing. "Now, I know. If I had still thought you were Hugo, this would be a very different kind of conversation."

"Yeah." Emma chuckled. "I figured you would notice."

"That my son started using tampons? Yeah I probably would."

"Thanks mom." Emma have her a hug. "So what do you think? Can you give Dad a second chance?"

"I can try."

...

Adrien walked into the bakery, Hugo silently trailing behind him.

He froze at the sight of Marinette. "Princess?"

"Kitty?" She stepped towards his slowly. "Is it really you?"

Emma laughed, "c'mon Hugo, let's give them some space." Together, the twins went upstairs.

"I'm so sorry Mari. I should never have left."

"I should have listened to you. I was so emotional."

"You were pregnant. I should have stayed."

"You didn't know. I should have told you."

"There were a lot of things we should have done." Adrien have her a hug. "I hope I can make up for some of those things now."

"I want to spend more time with Emma."

"And i with the boys. Especially Louis. I got to talk to Hugo. You've raised a wonderful young man. I'm so sorry."

"We both messed up. Not with the kids. Emma is awesome." Marinette shook her head. "I wish we could go back in time and erase that night."

"So do I." Adrien smiled. "But maybe, we can start from where we left off."

"Screaming?"

"No." Adrien got down on one knee. "Marinette. You've always been it for me. I've known since I was sixteen that I'm never going to love anyone as much as I love you."

"Oh Adrien." Marinette put a hand on her heart. "I'm going to start crying."

He pulled a box out of his pocket. "Its okay. I'm crying too."

"Is that the same-"

He nodded. "I keep it with me." Adrien opened the box. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, will you marry me."

"Yes." Marinette took a breath. "I need some time, not right away, but yes. Always yes."

"I regretted leaving, the second that I was gone."

"And I didn't mean what I said. I was tired and stressed and-"

"Its okay."

"Its going to be okay." She repeated. "We can do this."

"I'm not going to leave buggabo. Never again."

  * "You couldn't if you tried. Emma adores France."



"I can't leave any part of my family behind." He gave her a hug.

"I love you." She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Can I kiss you m'lady?"

She leaned in. "Yes."

"I love you too, Marinette."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was going to be from Adrien's perspective, and he was going to choose to change into a better person, that's where the title came from, but I started writing and it turned out nothing like my outline.  
> But the title still fit with the whole twins thing, so...
> 
> Let me know what you think? Thought? Idk
> 
> Also I know the formatting is weird for the messaging between hugo and emma. I wanted it to be on separate sides like actual texting, but its weird. if anyone has suggestions for how to make that look better, let me know and I will try to fix that.
> 
> Thanks for reading.  
> I love comments and kudos


End file.
